HOW TO MAKE RAINBOW MAGIC MORE INTRESTING
by supercooldemonicizzywhich
Summary: READ AND REVIEW ON WHAT COULD MAKE THE SERIES MORE INTRESTING. COE IN AND HAVE YOUR SAY NOW. AND MOST OF ALL HAVE YOUR SAY


Well Hi everyone,

I would like to take this opportunity to discuss some things with you and tell you more what I think. I am really hoping you would find some time and read what I have to say . And don't worry, this won't be any boring story as Inever intended to do. As you may have relized, some of you, maybe, who have been reading my stories I put on fanfiction, I am not really skilled at writing out. i mean, let's face it, I have so much ideas after reading and watching films and of course daydreaming. I could tell you how intresting they sound. They are soo great. Unfortunatly, when it comes to writing I am usless and kind of out of speech. And if ya guys have been reading some of my stories, you would agree they don't sound as good. The way I write it, it kind of turns readers away instead of urging them on to read. So that is why I thought of something to write a page of what I think and then publish it on fanfic, to share my thought for everyone, not the very best one of course. There are a few characters who I own and they are very precious to me. I kind off thought publishing it onto fanfic for everyone to read so you could send me either a review or a pm to tell me what you think. Your views and stuff. I mean its the only way I can communicate with all of you instead of just one person a

And I do want to know whether any of you reading it think my or daisy meadow \ideas are better and more worse. And I want to have said that, befor I start, I am not insulting anybody and will respect your revies well. I know some of you might be fans and would like the series as it is. And it is perfectly fine. Just this is fanfic and i suppose nobody minds spreading my ideas around I had to admit, there was a time I loved that series, when I first came to this country with no english. Was kind of preety hard and I had to learn it. I first discovred this seires in the school liberary and then I kept contniuing reading even from tne town liberary until I was up to date. But Know, that my english improved and I discovred fanfic and rotg movie and other movies such as detctive conan, naruto, one piece. I think other. All my stories link with rm. I am using diffrent anime/manga and mix it with rm to make the series more intresting. So please don't hate me if you ever do. But i guess not. But whatever. Lets get going

t a time.

Well today I have been watching the rainspell Island movie again. And everytime I watch it I have to tell you. I think it is boring. First, its to short, I mean even tinkerbell is longer. And then the ending its very boring. You wanna know what I think would make the movie better.

Well here it goes...

The Rm faires didn't mange to stop the snowmen for some reason and The snowman would manage it to rainspell causing disasters and havoc everywhere for everybody. Causing everybody to panic of seeing a real snow monster. Thats sound sooo intresting and would be even longer.

And the Movie Izzy hadn't much to say. This was so unfair. After all she is the toughest of the sisters woun't you agree. I never saw her ever cry.(sound like a whitchy thingy to me). Her actions in the movie, really cool, soo loved it. And after watching rotg I kind of compare pitch with the rm jack. Cos i believe that the real Jack Frost is soo cute and too much fun to be that grumpy like rm jack. Whenever i watch this movie i always seem to say pitch not jack is causing troble. I mean, what did daisy meadow thought by saying how jack looked liked. Whenever i see him , i relized, he resmbles a goblin rather then a winter spirit ecept for his colour of course. This bourght me to think that maybe pitch wanted revenge of jack and waited for a weak moment of jack then attack. By attack, I mean he is taking over jack's body. You know controling him. Their power becomes one. Due to pitch's apperince jack appearnce will change making him look like what he is know.

For anybody who wants to know jack's weakness, that's what i made up, its his sister. Whenever he is thinking about her he kind of feels emotionally weak. And I don't mean his sis from rotg. No I mean someone else and you know her too well, everybody. But I guess I gootta tell you my story so you could tell me what you think.

You have to know most of my short and boring stories i sort of removed them but not entirly. alll of the stories are underr kirsty's shedule. its kind of every chapter has another story. its still the saame and i havnt prof read anything. i am busy with more exciting stuff. and izzy's secret friendship was all about izzy making frinds with the popular girls. i though it sounded intresting. as faires only sho themselves to children the most if they believe in them but izzy is diffrent. she is soo cool.

What ya guys think of that? Does it sound Intresting? Please tell me your views of whatever the sries or the movie made ya think and how the movie or series could be improved. Anybody feels free to use any of my ideas to make their own story. I would be delighted to read it. After all thats what i am good at. Reading.

well really love to stay and chat and tell you lot more about my ideas for titania/frost which is dedicated to the rotg movie and my story mysyery. i didnt contiue at the moment cos i ran out of ideas. but as I said I really want tell you more about my thought. its just, i sneaked down at night while everybody is sleeping and if anybody wakes up they would relize i am down stairs. its preety bad. I really need me own laptop so i could do it in my bedroom which i share instead of sneaking down. so apolgze for that and hope you understand

i gotta go sorry. i promise to tell you more about mystery, titania/frost and my idea of what queen titania did before she met oberon.

but for now, please plaese please send me revies and pm to tell me your own ption and what you thinkk of my ideas. and most of all whose ideas are better mine or the real authore.

and i hate it if anybody says jack frost is bad its never his fault he just wanna have some fun.(sorry i like jack frost from rotg) and his name should not be used for bad porpuses. and i do feel sorry for pitch of how he has been used. but its just his personality to cause havoc after all he is king of night mares. i just wanna say that before i publish. i really could wait till i finish then publish but i want everybody to read it and hear their views of what they think of the series, the movie, and how to make it better. if anybody likes my ideas feel free to make up stories cos i dont have time to write any if ya have a family computer like me. really, sneaking down, i dont do it all the time. but after watching the rm movie today i had to let my thought out so everybody could know what i am thinking. and hopfully i could hear what you guys are thinking. and another thing. answer it if you like, what ya think of izzy. what do think of her. and what story would you write about her if you have any.

i also think the rm faires are not real sisters they just work together. i already know about izzys family but its a secret cos all charcters are mine and too prectois to give out like that. but i will tell you bout titania/ frost. and kirsty's father will somehow be innit. and he has a twin sister called mellissa. cant tell you stories bout her cos this is a secret which links to izzy's secret.

well see ya soon and bye for now and dont forgot to tell me what ya think. please pleae plaese


End file.
